


Dessert

by Witty_Whit



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drama, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River has to chose. River doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

The girl looked back and forth between the two of them – clenched fists on the table, jaws locked, and gazes steely. They were most decidedly at an impasse; it was up to her to find a solution.

River Tam stood, gauzy skirts fluttering, and sprung gracefully from chair to table. Malcolm Reynolds and Jayne Cobb looked up, started from their battle of angry glaring.

Tapping her thick, leather boot on their dining table, River grinned. "There's only one piece of raspberry pie."

They stared.

River rolled her eyes and dropped to her knees. "You'll have to share."

"Share what!" snorted Jayne. "I ain't about to share nothing!'" Peeved, he crossed his thick arms over his thicker chest.

Mal slowly leaned his chair back. "You best not be sayin' what I think you're sayin.'"

With an impish grin, River informed him, "No need to think, Cap'n. I've already figured it all out. With a little work, I feel that a compromise be acceptable to all."

"I don't know, River; it's an awfully small piece of pie."

Jayne grunted, "What're talkin' 'bout pie for? I thought we were talkin' about who gits to keep River as their girl."

Mal rose abruptly. "I hope you ain't talkin' about River like she's somethin' to be bartered for!"

"Shoot, Mal, you know I don't mean that. I jist mean she's gotta stop fussin' and pick one of us—"

"No!" River stood up again, crossed her arms across her chest, and glared. "Don't want to."

At Jayne's bemused expression, Mal explained, "She doesn't wanna choose between the two of us."

"That's plum crazy – what does she want then?"

"She wants to have her cake and eat it too."

"Cake! Come on, I thought we was talkin' 'bout pie!"

River leapt over to the kitchen counter and sat on it, swinging her legs." "I am pie and you are cake and I want two pieces!"

"You'll make yerself sick…"

"Hush, Jayne."

"I am only one piece of pie. You can't spilt me up without life-terminating raspberry filling loss, but you can share me… But you'll have to play nice." River wrinkled her nose.

"Is she sayin' what I think she's sayin'…?

"Honestly, Jayne, I have no idea what might be floatin' through that large, empty void 'twixt your ears!"

Jayne reclenched his fists – he knew an insult when he heard one (and sometimes when he didn't).

"No fighting," commanded River, shaking her finger. "Behave, or no dessert."

"Now, darling, that's just not somethin' I can live with." Mal stood and walked around the table to where River perched on the kitchen counter. He leaned back against it and stared at her, not touching, until she shivered.

Jealous, Jayne rose and strode across the room until he was behind River. Ignoring her squeal he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. River laughed as his stubble tickled the back of her neck.

Jayne growled into her hair, "Guess I don't mind sharing."

Mind made up as well, Mal said brusquely, "You want odds or evens?"

"Evens."

"Fine by me."

"No, laughed River, "I want my two pieces of cake at once!"

"No gorram way!" growled Jayne.


End file.
